Passion In My Pants
by ReaperNinja01
Summary: Sasuke just got home from a long mission, can you even guess what he does to Naruto? Warning s : There is allot of smut in this story, yaoi Boy x boy , dont like dont read.


**Special thanks to KuroGoddess, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be writing this story, in fact I probably never would have known about yaoi (perv thoughts) if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Summary: Sasuke is finally home from a long missoin, can you guess the rest**

**Warning(S): Lots of smut, Yaoi (Boy x Boy), dont like then dont read.**

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, if I did, it would probably be too dirty to be seen on t.v. or the internet. ^.^**

Passion in my Pants

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun is here to see you." Sakura said opening the door allowing Sasuke to enter the room.

"Thank you Sakura, you may leave now." Naruto said waving his hand, dismissing her.

As soon as the pink haired woman was out of the room and the door was closed Sasuke jumped over the desk and onto Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"Damnit, get off I need to work!" Naruto said pushing at the raven.

"Hell no, I've been on a long mission and haven't seen you for three long days" Sasuke said sticking one of his hands down the blondes pants.

Naruto shivered slightly. "A-Ah~ Sasuke, your hand is cold!" he said trying to squirm away, but Sasuke kept a firm grip on him.

The raven kept his arm tightly around his blonde as he wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping it slowly. "S-Sasuke... Please, not while I'm working!" Naruto moaned.

"Sorry Naruto, once I start I can't stop, you should know that by now." he said squeezing his hand slightly.

"B-But..."

"Yes, it is going up your butt~." Sasuke said smirking.

"No! What about the guards?"

"Then you will just have to be quiet won't you.~" Sasuke said as he moved his hand faster and kissed Naruto. He moaned into the kiss as Sasuke forced his mouth open only using his tongue, their tongues moved together. The raven broke the kiss and smiled as he squeezed Naruto's erection tighter.

Naruto began panting. "Sasuke your gonna make me-..."

"I'm gonna make you what love?~"

"ah!" Naruto moaned as he came into Sasuke's hand.

"Mmm, I see now." he said slowly removing his hand from Naruto's pants and licking it.

"Sasuke please go now, I need to get back to work." He said pushing the raven off of him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him along.

"W-what are you doing now?" Naruto yelled as he was pulled out of his seat.

"Your pants are all dirty, you can't wear them now." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto's pants down.

"No, stop! Save this for tonight!" Naruto said squirming around.

"Sorry Naruto, as I said I can't stop." Sasuke said pushing his own pants down revealing his large erection. "Besides I can't get rid of this without you.~"

"Damnit Sasuke, your gonna regret this later!" Naruto said squirming more.

"No Naruto I believe your gonna regret this if you don't stop squirming around." the raven said bending Naruto over his desk. He reached down into his pants keeping one hand on the blonde so he couldn't get away.

"C-can't you at least wait for my break?" Naruto asked trying to get up off the desk.

"No!" Sasuke said simply as he took a small brand new bottle of lube out of his pants pocket.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You had this all planned didn't you?" he asked with an angry tone.

"I'm not answering that." Sasuke said as he bit the cap with his teeth and un-screwed it then spit the cap out onto the ground. He poured some onto his erection and set the bottle down beside the blonde then slowly pumped his dick spreading the lube on it.

"Get ready sexy." he said nudging at Naruto's entrance.

"Sasuke... Don't tease me!"

"Oh so you want it now?"

"..." Sasuke smirked and slammed into the blonde with one swift movement. Naruto moaned loudly.

"Your not as tight as I thought you would be, have you been playing with those toys?" the raven asked moving slowly.

"N-no"

"oh really?" Sasuke asked bucking his hops.

"Ah, fine I used them!" Naruto moaned.

"Such a horny little uke." Sasuke said as he moved in and out of Naruto quicker.

Naruto gripped the desk as he ran into it every time the raven thrusted into him. "Sa-suke!"

Sasuke leaned forward still moving in and out of Naruto. He stuck two fingers into the blonde's mouth to muffle his moans. Then licked and nipped at his ear. Naruto dug his nails into the desk as Sasuke hit his sweet spot, he grinder back against the raven and the muffled moans became louder.

The raven smirked. "Looks like I found it." he said and began ramming into Naruto, hitting the same spot over and over again.

Naruto bit down hard on Sasuke's fingers causing them to be withdrawn. "Sa- Ah- Sasuke... I'm going to..." he panted and moaned in between words.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips digging his nails into them as he moved faster and thrusted in harder. "Cry my name Naruto, I want to hear you scream." he said pumping the blondes dick.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he came into his hand. The raven moaned slightly as Naruto tightened around him as came as well deep inside him.

Sasuke slowly slid out and licked his hand clean again. Naruto pushed himself off the desk and winced in a little pain, he reaches for his pants but Sasuke quickly pulled them away. He glared and reached for them again but the same thing happened.

"Teme! I need those now!" he yelled.

"No they-"

A knock was heard on the door.

"Hokage-sama, are you ok?" a sweet innocent voice asked.

Naruto paled and the raven quickly put his own pants on, grabbed the lube and hid under the desk still holding on to Naruto's pants. The blonde couldn't do anything else but sit in his chair and scoot forward under the desk, falling right into Sasuke's trap.

As soon as Naruto scooted in, 3 Anbu walked into the room kunai drawn. When they saw their beloved Hokage was safe the kunai were lowered.

"Are you ok Hokage-sama, someone reported loud noises coming from your office." the head Anbu said stepping forward.

"Oh yes I'm fine I was just!-" Naruto jumped slightly in his feet feeling something warm and wet slide over his dick.

"Hokage!" the Anbu said, his hand with the kunai In it twitched slightly.

"Sorry, I'm. Fine I just have a. Stomach ache. And earlier I accidentally slammed. My knee into my desk." Naruto said holding back moans. He hoped they believed him.

"We'll have a nurse get you medicine for your stomach ache, should she look at your knee too?-"

"no that's un called for, I'll be fine thanks for your concern, you may leave now." Naruto said slightly quickly.

"Ok Hokage sama." the 3 Anbu said bowing, then left the room, they noticed the quickness in his voice but decided it was just because he had much work to do.

Sasuke slid Naruto's dick out of his mouth and frowned. "That wasn't very fun, you didn't even moan."

"Shut up Sasuke and get out of here I need to go back to work!" Naruto said picking up some papers off the floor.

"At least give me a kiss before I leave?" Sasuke begged.

"No you don't deserve one, I will give you a kiss when I get home." the blonde said.

Sasuke smiled and held up Naruto's pant. "Please?"

Naruto sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, kissing him.

"Thank you love." Sasuke said kissing back and giving Naruto his pants back. "See you later." he said and jumped out the window.

Naruto smiled, Sasuke was such an ass. He put his pants back on, picked up the rest of the papers and got back to work.

...

When Naruto got home he opened the door only too see darkness. "Sasuke-kun, I'm home." he said taking his shoes off and turning the lights on.

He stepped into the room and looked down stepping on something hard. Sasuke's clothes were on the ground and a trail of rose petals, which led to the bedroom.

Naruto smiled and slowly followed the trail of roses. "Sasuke I'm home~." he said as he walked into the room. It was all dark and he had to turn the lights on once again.

As soon as the lights were on, his eyes were glued to the sight on the bed and the person on it.

Sasuke was laying on the bed; butt naked, rose petals were everywhere. Naruto smiled and slowly began taking his clothes off. Sasuke smirked and patted a spot next to him. The blonde crawled up and layer next to him when he was finished un-dressing.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke said as he reached behind himself.

Naruto did as he was told and waited for Sasuke.

Rustling was heard then a "Pssshhhttt" sound was heard and something cold hit his dick.

"Ah S-Sasuke, that's cold." Naruto said still keeping his eyes closed, he wanted to see what Sasuke was doing, more importantly, he wanted to see Sasuke as he did it, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"You may open your eyes now my love.~"

Naruto opened his eyes to see whipped cream all over his manhood. He blushed, knowing exactly what Sasuke was going to do.

The raven slowly slid his mouth over Naruto's dick and all the whipped cream.

Naruto gasped as hot met cold.

Sasuke bobbed his head, sucking at the whipped cream, it was sweet and creamy, but his Naruto tasted better.

Naruto panted and moaned a little as Sasuke moved his head faster.

He gripped Naruto's legs and sucked harder, the whipped cream was gone, but he wanted more of the blonde. He then deep throated the blonde hard and fast.

"Sasuke.. I-I'm going to cum!" Naruto said panting between words.

The raven gripped Naruto's legs tighter as he came into his mouth, he swallowed the bitter fluid then lifted his mouth up.

"You taste better than I remember." Sasuke said and licked his lips.

"It's probably because of the whipped cream." Naruto said blushing.

"Yeah, or it's because I haven't tasted you in a while." Sasuke said noticing the blondes blush. "You look so sexy when you do that my love.~"

"Do what?"

"When you blush, it suites you so well, and It makes you look even more adorable and sexy." Sasuke said moving forward and kissing the blondes forehead. "Please stop sending me on such long missions my love, I miss you too much." he said as he caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Well when I say no, I mean no!" Naruto said sternly. "Maybe I should send you on another mission for what you just did today."

"No, please, not again, I miss you too much. Besides I do all that stuff to show my love for you and show others that you belong to me and they can't have you." Sasuke said biting down on Naruto's neck hard.

Naruto shivered in pleasure.

Sasuke released his bite and began to suck and lick at Naruto's neck.

"Sa-su-ke!" Naruto gasped.

"Please don't make me go again." Sasuke said taking his mouth away looking into the blondes beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"Fine not this time." Naruto said leaning up and kissing the raven. "But do it again and I will send you on an even longer mission and you will get no sex for a week when you come back." Naruto said with a threatening tone.

"I will try and hold back, my love." Sasuke said with a slightly scared tone knowing Naruto would stick to his word. "Now where was I?" He smirked as he spread Naruto's legs apart.

Naruto bit his lip as he braced himself for impact.

Sasuke carefully nudged himself at Naruto's entrance then slowly pushed into him, when he was fully seated in he began to thrust with an easy pace.

Naruto moaned in pleasure and pushed back against the raven.

"Mmm, you want more I see.~" Sasuke said grinding into Naruto faster.

Naruto smirked. "Common Sasuke, I know you can do better than this." He said with a teasing tone.

Sasuke let out a short possessive growl as he began ramming in and out of the blonde.

Naruto gripped the sheets tightly, grunting with every thrust Sasuke rammed into him.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs closer to his chest bending him in half and began hitting his sweet spot over and over again, not holding himself back anymore.

"Sasuke! I'm close!" Naruto panted releasing a little pre-cum.

Sasuke smirked and released his grip on one of Naruto's legs using his hand to squeeze the blondes erection, stopping his release.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"You have to beg for it Naruto." Sasuke said squeezing a little tighter.

"P-please let go?"

"Naruto, you and I both know you can beg better than that." Sasuke said bucking his hips hard.

"Please Sasuke-sama! I-I'm gonna explode if you don't let go!" Naruto begged.

"Well that was pretty good, I guess I can let go." Sasuke said and released his grip.

Naruto cried out as he came hard onto Sasuke and himself. Sasuke thrusted into Naruto once more and came as well. Naruto's grip on the sheets loosened. Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto, some of the cum leaked out of him and onto the bed. He then laid down next to his beloved Naruto.

"I love you so much." Naruto said cuddling close to Sasuke.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around the blonde holding him as close as possible.

They both fell asleep quickly, tired and exhausted from all the fun they had.

...END...

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**First of all I am sorry for the way it may look or whatever, I typed this on a very old computer, and I am sorry for any misspelled words. I hope you guys really enjoyed it and comment/review and even read my other stories. If you like good stories check out KuroGoddess she is a wonderful writer.**

**Thanks and keep reading!**

**RN~**


End file.
